


Failed Mission

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Advice, Comedy, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Dmitri feels envy as he was thinking about Kirsch's more successful part in their squad, and it bothers him while having a walk with Solid and Alecdora...
Relationships: Dmitri Brint/Alecdora Sandler/Solid Silva
Kudos: 4





	Failed Mission

**Author's Note:**

> One of the small things I didn't for Valentine's today 👉👈 I love these three sm

We were walking in a peaceful and safe small forest, because Solid wanted to go on a trip with us, and Alecdora needed to wind down from all the - successful - missions he had with the Golden Dawn. He told us proudly that the ones he lead were all nailed to perfection, and his chest puffed. And he smiled. It was such a blessing seeing him smile, and recently this happens a lot more often...

"Vangeance-sama was very proud of me! Everyone felt like, you know, respecting me in there!" He really sounded arrogant, but I was happy for him... I let a faint smile be seen, but it was obvious that I was spacing out.

Solid hugged me from behind out of context and grinned. "And Nozel praised me yesterday, he said I started becoming more responsible! Nebra also said that my training had done it's job!"

"Ah, I'm so happy for both of you..." I told them and I meant it, but at the same time I felt some melancholy for myself.

"You are a little off today..." Alecdora mentioned casually and looked at the scenery.

"Ah- I'm fine, hahaha... Don't worry about me!" I waved my hands in a fake easygoing gesture.

Solid raised an eyebrow, and Alecdora's eye twitched. * _Uh-oh..._ * This is never a good sign...

Only some long, anticipating seconds passed and he scared us both with his raging angry face. "You better tell me right now, or I'm breaking your face!" He yelled at me with a blush. He's actually very caring, but he hates to show it appropriately...

I smiled awkwardly, but then immediately burst in tears and sobs.

"Congrats, Dora, look what you did..." Solid put his hands on his hips and looked at him unimpressed.

"N- no! It's not his fault!" I sat down on a flat rock and was rubbing my eyes like a kid. I sobbed way too much, it was embarrassing to be like that around them. Solid grabbed my shoulder and crouched to my level.

"What's wrong, fire boy..." His tone was so caring and made me cry more.

He removed my hands from my face and gently wiped my tears, with a big and bright smile. I calmed down and looked in his beautiful blue eyes... "Shh... It's alright-!"

"You tell me what's wrong now. If somebody hurt you, they'll end up with sand even in their ears, so you better spill it, whom am I finishing off today?!" Alecdora cracked his knuckles and yelled at me.

"You're not helping, goddamnit!" Solid turned at him with a serious face.

"No, it's fine, I know he doesn't mean to make me feel bad..." I reassured him and hugged the bigger man's waist.

"Dora... You don't have to freak out because of a hug, calm down!" Solid laughed at him.

"I- I don't freak out!!"

"Tell it to your crimson face." Solid casually pointed out and kissed my cheek.

"You lil shit..."

"Would you tell us what happened now?"

"Well... I had to lead a mission this week and it was a complete failure... While Vermillion succeeded in three the same week..." I told them, very tired of myself. "I'm not worthy of Captain Unsworth...

Then, things got super weird, because Alecdora started fliping like mad. "Don't you dare say such things again! I really can't stand listening to more Captain drama!! And don't be a fuckin idiot!! Failing once doesn't mean you're not worthy of your squad!!" He got his face overly close to mine, grabbed my side hair and yelled frantically. Then, kissed me and let my head fall on his shoulder. "If someone fails to ever see your worth, you'll always have us..."

"Damn, big guy is right!" Solid confirmed and pinched my cheeks with a cheerful face. I felt like crying more because they made me emotional. Solid stroked my face and that made me smile like an idiot.

"I love you guys..."

Alecdora choked. "Y- you better warn me when you say such things!"

"You damn old man, why should he warn you?"

"You shut up, Silva kid... But... I love you too anyway. Both of you... Never be afraid to talk to me... I like giving advice and such..."

Solid burst in laughter. "Dora, you softie!"

"NO I'M NOT!" He cleared his throat. "Let's not ruin my image now!"

"I don't know... It's so cute how you hold him like that, protectively..." Solid made a smug expression and looked at us. "I wish... We'll always be like that..." With that he approached us once more and joined the hug.

He hummed while he rubbed his face on ours and gave us several kisses. He even made Alecdora smile only a bit.  
But then, we heard something in a bush.

"Eeeeep!" Solid yelled.

Alecdora freaked out and pulled away from us to fix his clothes and pretend nothing happened. "Show yourself, stranger in the bush!" He took a fighting stance and yelled with nerve. He always wants to show how brave he is...

"Oh! What a surprise, you losers are here as well?"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU CALL A LOSER NOW?!"

"Oh, it's the mushroom guy!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking about that exam, I didn't mean to come off as rude! Look whom I have here!"

"What the fuck, Kirsch? What happened to you, buddy!" Solid laughed at Kirch who was dragged out of the deep forest by En Ringard, the guy from the Praying Mantises.

"I happened to pass by where I found him injured near a tree and went to help! Apparently, he stepped on a trap!" En pointed at his foot that was a bit bloody.

"Oh, no, poor Kirsch..." I stood up and went to help him. I casted my Firefly spell and let him sit on it.

"Thank you, beautiful friend! And please, tell my not so beautiful cousin of to stop laughing at me, it hurts!"

I turned at Solid and gasped , but Alecdora bonked him before I could say something. "Shut the fuck up, royal brat!"

"Hey, Dora, that hurt!"

"I don't care, we don't laugh at injured people. Let's get him to your base now, Dmitri."

"Oh, yeah, let's go." I joined Kirsch on my spell, and Solid took Alecdoraora on his Water Eagle.

"En, come with us! You can tell the Captain what happened!" I asked him with a kind smile.

"No, no, there's no need. I have to gather some mushrooms here!" He chuckled. "I don't care about the credit, it's only important I found him! See you around!" With that, he returned to the deeper forest, waving at us. I told him goodbye as well. Solid too, but Alecdora muttered it in a forced way, because he was insulted they he called us losers.

Later at the base, we explained everything at Captain Dorothy, and she congratulated us and Ringard for the care we took for Kirsch. She also told him to be more careful next time. It's a bit ridiculous that he could beat bandits and Diamond Kingdom soldiers but be trapped in a forest trap... However it happened, I at least didn't feel that useless anymore...

We left my squad's base for an evening date, all on Solid's eagle. Alecdora who was behind me kissed suddenly my neck and my ear. "Eep!"

"See, the Kirsch boy is not that perfect after all..." He whispered in a sensual way... Before he had to yell at Solid for pinching his thigh out of the blue.

"You lil bastard! I will kick you out of your water bird if you do this again!"

"Sorry, but I wanted attention too!" He pouted and crossed his arms. "Also, I can't resist..." He tried not to laugh, and the taller man slapped his head angrily.

"G- guys, we'll fall if you keep on doing that!"

"Fire boy is right, Dora~! Don't mess with me when I drive!"

"You-... You fuckin brat..."

"Whatever, where are we going?"

"Royal capital? We can have drinks, I pay." Alecdora suggested.

"No way, I pay, I'm royalty!"

"If you pay, I'm gonna slap your butt!"

"Another reason to do it then!"

"One day, I'll kill you! And it'll look like an accident!"

"Not if they find sand on my corpse!"

"You're both ridiculous as ever..." I smiled and held them both.

"You sound a lot better now! That's the spirit!" Solid made a stupid battle cry and accelerated his spell. I winced and held his waist tighter, in fear that I'd fall, and then I thought that he did it on purpose...

"I'll kill him!" Alecdora yelled and held me tight as well, while Solid was laughing very loud, he'd wake up the village below us...


End file.
